dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Wolf's House
Ellen Wolf’s House is a location in Season Three of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s the home and office of Ellen Wolf, a defense attorney. Background Ellen Wolf is a defense attorney who runs afoul of district attorney Miguel Prado. He tries to talk Dexter Morgan into killing Ellen, claiming that she is putting criminals back on the street. Dexter, though, states that she is only doing her job and refuses to do it. Summary * “All in the Family” Maria LaGuerta visits Ellen, bringing evidence that the conviction of Chicky Hines (one of Miguel Prado's big victories) was invalid. Ellen is impressed that someone from the police department would help the defense. Maria says it’s about doing what’s right, and they share cupcakes and scotch. * "Si Se Puedo" Maria is at Ellen’s house and they’re making plans for a dinner out. Suddenly, Ellen’s phone rings and a man’s voice is heard leaving a message: “Its me. Nicely done. Handing Miguel Prado his head on a pike today -- make the Hines motion stick, he could be disbarred. Bravissimo.” Maria is clearly upset at what she just heard. Ellen tries to explain by saying that Miguel has been playing fast and loose for a long time with legal ethics. She adds that the Chicky Hines Case is just one example on a very long list of prosecutorial misconduct. Maria responds that she came to her with information to help her client, not to trump up some witch hunt against her friend and colleague. Ellen says that she can’t possibly believe he’s either of those things. Maria stands her ground. She changes her mind about going out to dinner with Ellen and says she isn't feeling social. * “The Damage a Man Can Do” In the wee hours, Miguel shows up at Ellen’s door. She’s surprised to see him there since she was expecting Toby Edwards, a bartender she met earlier. Miguel forces himself inside Ellen’s house and kills her by beating, strangling, and stabbing her. A clue to the killer is later discovered when Toby describes a car he saw in the vicinity. * “About Last Night” When Ellen goes missing, Dexter suspects that Miguel killed her behind his back. After he finds Ellen’s car in her driveway, he breaks into her house to investigate. They are no signs of foul play but, when Dexter sprays Luminol, he discovers blood. Remembering he had told Miguel about disposing of a body, Dexter goes to a cemetery and discovers Ellen’s corpse beneath an open grave. * “I Had a Dream” Miguel enters Maria’s house, planning to murder her, which enables Dexter to capture him and take him to Ellen’s house. Miguel awakens strapped to a table in the middle of a plastic-covered room with pictures of Ellen and Maria nearby. They engage in a charged, revealing conversation before Dexter wraps a wire around his neck and strangles him to death. Dexter leaves Miguel's body in a public space and frames The Skinner for the murder. Related Pages * Ellen Wolf * Miguel Prado * Chicky Hines * Toby Edwards * West-Gate Cemetery * Ellen Wolf Murder Case Gallery Maria calls out to Ellen 1.PNG|'Maria calls out to Ellen''' Ellen shares her donuts with Maria 2.PNG|'Ellen shares her donuts with Maria' Ellen reads file provided by Maria 3.PNG|'Ellen reads the file provided by Maria' Ellen and Maria plan a dinner out 4.PNG|'Ellen and Maria plan a dinner out' Maria confronts Ellen about phone call 5.PNG|'Maria confronts Ellen about phone call' Ellen tells Maria that Miguel is corrupt 6.PNG|'Ellen tells Maria that Miguel is corrupt' Ellen Wolf S3E8.PNG|'Ellen's opens her door to Miguel' Ellen's car in her driveway 8.PNG|'Dexter finds Ellen's car in her driveway' Dexter inside Ellen's house 9.PNG|'Dexter inside Ellen's house' Dexter finds blood in Ellen's house 10.PNG|'Dexter finds blood in Ellen's house' Dexter kills Miguel by garrote.jpg|'Dexter kills Miguel in Ellen's house' Category:Locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter